Numbers
by Omegathyst
Summary: It was perfect, Princess Celestia was dating her immortal student Twilight, and nopony else would ever have her. Tempest, finally free of her guilt, arrives at Ponyville to learn more about friendship. Tempest fell in love with Twilight, and Twilight realizes that she's been missing out on the feeling of true love. Princess Celestia isn't okay with this turn of events, not at all.
1. Uncertainty

The afternoon was coming to an end in Ponyville, and many ponies and other various creatures were dismissed from the new Friendship School. Moments after all the students left, Twilight and her friends exited the school.

"C'mon girls, let's get to grading the pop quizzes!" Twilight began galloping towards the castle when Applejack stopped her with her brute strength.

"Not yet, me and Rarity are going to treat the rest of ya to one of our spa dates." Applejack smirked.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have some special news." Applejack glanced at Rarity. "And with the school thriving as well as our businesses, it seems like a suitable evening to treat ourselves."

"Y-Yay." Fluttershy stammered, while Pinkie squealed in delight.

Twilight gave a genuine smile, she was already looking forward to her six-month anniversary with Princess Celestia, and now she got to treat herself to a relaxing spa outing with her best friends.

The six Elements of Harmony entered the spa and eventually stepped into the hot tub. As soon as all of them stepped in, Pinkie zipped to her cousin's side.

 _"Tell us the news!"_ Pinkie begged with big blue eyes. Applejack gave a soft laugh as she ruffled Pinkie's mane.

"Settle down and I'll tell ya." Applejack waited. "Me and Rarity are gettin' **_married."_**

 _"OH MY-"_ Rainbow Dash quickly placed a hoof over Pinkie's excited response. Pinkie rolled her eyes and kept quiet, but her tail wouldn't stop twitching.

"I'm so happy for you two." Fluttershy smiled.

"I get to do the Sonic Rainboom at the wedding right?" Rainbow Dash grinned when Applejack slowly nodded. "Awesome!"

"I'm sure that lots of ponies will show up for the first wedding of one of the Elements!" Twilight grinned. "I wonder if anything happens when an Element gets married? And to another Element? This'll be a fun research project!"

"Don't get _too_ distracted, I'm sure that you haven't made time to get your gal a gift yet." Applejack laughed. "Normally, ponies wait to celebrate _one-year_ anniversaries, but I remember you telling me how excited Princess Celestia was about this."

"O-Oh, right." Twilight smiled nervously, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Something the matter, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I've been...thinking about _her_ immortality...and _mine."_ Twilight frowned, still handling the realization after all this time. "And I _really_ like her, I do. But I can't help but wonder if I our relationship is real. Am I only dating her because she's an alicorn, and I'll never have to see her die?"

"I...don't mean to get so morbid." Twilight added. "It's just that Celestia initiated so many things that I wonder if _I_ truly wanted this relationship, or if it was just-"

"Meant to happen?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Rarity, who just realized that she had spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rarity blushed. "I just get what you're saying dear. After all, Princess Celestia was the one to accept you as a student, mentor you and answer your letters, and most importantly, the one to make you an alicorn in the first place."

"But look at me at Applejack, we come from completely different lives." Rarity motioned her hoof towards her fiancee. "We weren't meant to happen, we were **_meant to be._** No matter the circumstances, we were meant to find each other. I'm _certain_ of it."

"Don't overthink it Twilight, you literally have _eternity_ to be sure of your emotions." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough, I certainly don't want to get you in a panic attack over it." Rarity swam to Twilight and hugged her. "Long-distance relationships can make a pony over-analyze, and you tend to do that _anyway."_

"Y-Yeah, that's true." Twilight chuckled. "Besides, it'll be a few weeks before we even see each other again. I have plenty of time to relax and think it over."

After Twilight settled down, blissfully unaware of the night's further events, the six ponies resumed talking about the future wedding until they all left. However, there was a tall and bright figure of white standing out in the dusk of Ponyville, standing before the Mane 6.

 _Princess Celestia._

She stood before Twilight with a bouquet of pastel white and lavender flowers, her mane flowing beautifully over her shoulders and her gentle smile was enough to make anypony's heart race.

And Twilight's heart _was_ racing, from anxiety rather than love. She looked at her friends, who seemed to have no idea of this surprise, before looking at her marefriend.

 _"Twilight Sparkle."_ Her name rolled off of Celestia's tongue so pleasurably. "May I steal you away for the evening? I'm sure that you won't regret it."

Rarity was already coming up with an excuse to save Twilight from an overwhelming choice to make, but Twilight smiled at her before looking at Princess Celestia.

"I'm sure I won't either, Celeste." Twilight smiled affectionately, levitating the bouquet with her magic. "Rarity, bring this to Spike and tell him to find a proper place for it in my room."

"Of course, you two have a most lovely evening!" Rarity took the the bouquet and waved them both goodbye. As soon as the two alicorns flew off, Fluttershy looked at her friends.

"You sure that she'll be fine?" Fluttershy whispered.

"I should hope so, we'll have her back no matter what happens." Applejack promised. "I-"

 _"Girls!"_

The Mane 5 looked at Starlight and Trixie, who looked exhausted as hell from running.

"You have _no idea_ who showed up at the train station!"

* * *

"Gee, seems like we're flying _really_ far away from Ponyville." Twilight laughed nervously. Celestia looked back at her with a warm smile.

"It'll be a bit longer, would you like to sit on my back and relax your wings?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded and Celestia stopped mid-air to let Twilight sit.

"We're going to Canterlot, it's faster this way instead of using the _train."_ Celestia frowned at the last word. "Hold onto my neck, we're about to go faster than the speed of light!"

Twilight did so, and in a sudden mind-numbing second, they were in Canterlot.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"To be honest, I teleported us." Celestia admitted. "We had to do some flying first to make the teleportation spell easier."

"Oh, right."

Princesses Twilight and Celestia made their way to a mansion-sized restaurant that had a delicious aroma emitting from the inside.

"You'll have to thank Rarity and Pinkie when you get back home, they truly helped Canterlot develop a more diverse taste for food." Celestia pointed out. "This place specializes in over 200 kinds of sushi roll, and several different kinds of salad. We don't have to pay a single bit, so you can taste-test as many as you'd like."

Twilight was still staring in awe of the big restaurant as they walked in and were placed in a booth big enough for six regular-sized ponies.

"You d-didn't have to do this." Twilight stammered. "Just because I'm an alicorn, doesn't mean that I should be taking food for free in Canterlot."

"Nonsense, Twi. I've gone several centuries without having to pay a single bit." Celestia winked. "Alicorns like us are simply too busy for such silly mortal things."

Twilight kept a small smile, deciding that she would at least give the waiter a generous tip that'd make Rarity proud.

She tried to order as little in variety as possible, but Princess Celestia went on to order 30 different kinds of roll to try out.

 _She's not being selfish right? I mean, she oversees_ all _of Equestria, so she deserves it...?_

"What's on your sophisticated mind, Twilight?" Celestia wrapped a big wing around her love, pulling her closer.

Twilight blushed and her ears flattened. They tried not to be publicly affectionate, since only Twilight's best friends and Princess Luna knew about their relationship.

"I'm thinking that you shouldn't keep your wing on my back for long." Twilight whispered gingerly.

"Oh, alright." Celestia moved her wing back. "But we can't hide our love from Equestria for long, we-"

 **"Love?"** Twilight squeaked, pulling further away from her former teacher.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..." Celestia frowned. "You don't have to say it back, but I love you Twilight. It tore me apart to send you to Ponyville, I cried for _days._ I wanted to make you an alicorn right away, despite the fact that you hardly had any friends and you weren't ready. But I waited patiently, to give you the gift of being with me forever."

"Wait, you only made me an alicorn so I can _be_ with you?" Twilight spoke up.

"N-No." Celestia lied. "That wasn't the main reason, you're smarter and more talented than any unicorn I mentored. It was very important to make you immortal. I mean, look at all you've done! You've accomplished so much, creating the Friendship School for diverse creatures and saving Equestria time and time again. Being with you is just a bonus."

"Oh." Twilight blushed, happily reflecting on her accomplishments. "Thank you, Celestia. Y'know, there _is_ three more kinds of roll I also wanted to try."

Celestia's eyes brightened as she called for the waiter, happy to put her marefriend's mind at ease. The evening went by more peacefully. And even if Twilight didn't say 'I love you' back, Princess Celestia was content with the surprise anniversary dinner.

The two mares were almost done eating when a pink unicorn slammed the doors open and looked straight at Twilight.

"There you are!" Starlight shouted. "I've been teleporting everywhere to find you!"

"Is something wrong?" Twilight jumped over Celestia to face her former student.

"I don't think so, but you need to see this." Starlight admitted. "There's someone new in town."

"Okay, let's get going. Celeste, this has been a great-"

"I'm coming too, I want to make sure nopony is in danger." Celestia decided. Before the two unicorns could respond, Celestia put her wings around both of them and teleported all three of them to Ponyville.

* * *

"She's waiting for you at the castle." Starlight added. "Last time we saw her, she seemed apologetic for her actions, but I wanted to make sure that she's...allowed to be here."

"Another reformed pony, eh?" Twilight chuckled. "Let's see who... **oh."**

Tempest Shadow stood next to the castle door, lacking any of her usual armor. Seeing her exposed and thick purple fur made Twilight blush unexpectedly.

 _"T-Tempest?"_ Twilight stepped closer. After the wave of shock rolled over, Twilight bolted towards her and brought her into a hug. _"Tempest!_ You're finally here, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm...here to stay too." Tempest smiled. "The first time you asked, I wanted to stay here in Ponyville. But, the truth is, I didn't say no because I wanted to announce the Storm King's defeat..."

"I said no because I felt guilty." Tempest admitted. "I felt horrible about what I did to you and your friends. I didn't think I deserved to be anywhere near such a loving community. I didn't think that any number of apologies would make it better."

"But Grubber wanted to see this place, and I missed...all of you." Tempest looked away. "Plus, I heard of a trio of Cutie Mark Crusaders that could help me find my cutie mark-"

"You don't have a..." Twilight stepped back and looked at Tempest's bare flank, barely visible in the dark. _"Oh,_ of course they can help you! They've started running out of ponies to help in Ponyville, so they'll be really happy to help! Where is Grubber anyway?"

"He's in the castle with Spike." Tempest answered. "Do you know any really good inns here? Might as well stay at one while I find a house to live in."

 _"Nonsense!_ You can stay in one of the decorative guest rooms in my castle." Twilight smiled. "It'll give us time to catch up."

"I don't, uh, want to be a burden." Tempest admitted. "You sure it won't be a problem?"

"I'm positive!" Twilight responded over Celestia's barely audible growl. "In fact, you should enroll in the School of Friendship! It'll help you in honesty, kindness, loyalty, and so much more."

"Maybe I should, thanks-"

"I shall get going Twilight, but thank you for the wonderful night." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, of-"

Before Twilight could respond, Princess Celestia pressed her lips against her marefriend's purple ones. Tempest was about to turn around and leave, but Celestia opened her eyes while Twilight's eyes were still closed. She glared at Tempest out of the corner of her eye, making her possessive message clear.

Tempest looked away, and Twilight was the first to pull away after a few seconds. Princess Celestia kissed her forehead, and teleported out of sight.

"I had no idea that two of Equestria's Princesses were dating each other." Tempest smirked.

"Oh, we've only been dating for six months." Twilight explained. "I directed a play about her, and we first kissed on the clouds when she ran off. I had lied about how bad of an actress she was, but I realized how much I mean to her...a-and vice versa."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Tempest whispered, keeping a smile. "I should probably go to bed, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, okay!" Twilight grinned. "Let me show you the guest rooms."

The two ponies walked into the castle, and Tempest was quick to say goodnight to Twilight once she found a suitable room, closing the door and leaning against it.

Tempest started shaking, digging her hooves into the carpet. She should've known Twilight was dating somepony else, she was _Twilight Sparkle._

 _I'll be fine, I'll be fine. I'm not ready for anything bigger than friendship anyways._

 _Everything will be okay._


	2. Soulmates

Princess Luna woke up from dispelling ponies' nightmares, taking down the lavender flowers off the pillars in the castle so she could replace them when she raises the night.

Ever since Starlight came to Canterlot, Luna had made an effort to smile more for her sister each time she made her pancakes. And despite the headache she had, this morning was no different.

When she walked into the dining room, for the first time in over a thousand years, her dear sister was absent from the table. There were no pancakes, or any indication that Celestia had even done anything besides raise the sun.

Luna thought about it for a moment, wondering if Celestia had made love to Twilight for the first time, and _that_ was the reason why she wasn't up yet. She was about to pick up a random fruit from the kitchen, when she heard a set of hooves enter the room.

It was Princess Celestia, looking strained.

"I'm sorry, dear sister." Celestia frowned. "But the Storm King's evil pony lackey decided to live in my marefriend's castle, so I hope you can understand my concerns."

"The one with no horn?" Luna asked. "The Storm King is no more, and Twilight has helped her reformed. Not to mention, she can't do anything dangerous with no magic. What is your concern?"

"...I told Twilight that I love her, and she didn't say it back." Celestia admitted. "She acted skittish around me several times during the date, as if she wasn't trusting of my presence. And then to see her eyes light up when she saw that deformed rogue, it was almost too much for me to handle."

"You might be reading into this sister, remember that communication is important." Luna reassured her. "Ask her what is troubling her mind, and make sure you two are on the same page in your relationship."

"...Yes, you're right." Celestia decided, before quickly frowning again. "I am so busy though, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable by returning so soon. I will give it a few days, but not too many. I don't want that donkey to lay a hoof on her."

Luna ignored her sister's remarks towards Tempest; dismissing it as an overreaction based on jealousy. She believed deep down in her heart that Celestia meant well, and Twilight was overthinking as usual. Tonight, she would go into both of their dreams to make sure. It was her job after all.

* * *

Tempest surprisingly managed to get a good amount of sleep, climbing out of her bed and opening the door. She could hear laughter, followed by Twilight's gentle hushing. Tempest smiled, already feeling happier than she ever did with the Storm King's army.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Grubber and Spike with pancake batter specks all over them. Spike was laughing as he took the spoon out of the bowl of pancake batter and smeared a little on Grubber's face.

Spike dropped the bowl and flew off, Grubber giving a sharp-toothed grin as he took off after the dragon. Tempest turned her attention to Twilight, who was wearing a chef's hat between her ears and flipping a pancake-filled pan with her magic.

"Morning, Tempest!" Twilight grinned. "I thought I'd make all of us berry pancakes, if you don't mind."

"Who would mind?" Tempest chuckled. "I hope you've got great plans for me today."

"You bet I do!" Twilight exclaimed, taking the pan off of the stove. "Fluttershy's going to enroll you and Grubber into the School of Friendship and give you two a tour. And then after school is done, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to take you out to a bunch of places."

"Oh? I was hoping to spend some time with you, Princess." Tempest lowered her head respectfully.

"Well, I'm the Principal of the School of Friendship. Perhaps we could hang out while I'm grading papers tonight?" Twilight suggested.

"Perhaps for a bit, I don't want to be a bother." Tempest decided. Twilight placed her hoof under her chin in thought, before her eyes lit up.

"I don't teach school on the weekends, I can hang out with you the whole day!" Twilight decided. Tempest almost fell over.

"P-Princess, you certainly don't need to do that!" Tempest laughed.

It was funny, for in that moment, Tempest felt like the most special mare of Equestria, but her mind and her heart were floating in a raging sea of her fear and nervousness. To her, Twilight was truly the most beautiful creature in Equestria.

And she was offering her an entire day of her time, Tempest couldn't grasp how she was remotely deserving of this.

"Obviously I don't need to!" Twilight giggled. "But I want to, I did miss what little time we spent at the Friendship Festival, _before..."_

"Before a lot of things changed." Tempest smiled sadly. "But I'm very glad to see that life is wonderful for you."

Twilight didn't speak, but instead offered Tempest a plate of pancakes. Tempest grabbed the plate with her teeth and took it to the table, her heart beating like thunder and her hooves wobbling at the unwanted thought of Celestia's glaring eyes...

* * *

Several days had passed, and Tempest thoroughly enjoyed learning from Twilight's friends. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had also taken her out to various activities such as bowling, buckball, cooking with Pinkie, and Sweetie Belle's clumsy attempt to teach Tempest how to sew. While all of those things were fun to try, none of them earned her a cutie mark.

But that was hardly a concern, especially since today was the day she'd spend with Twilight.

They had several nights to catch up while Twilight was grading her pop quizzes, and each night was harder on Tempest. Each night, Tempest's hooves begged for contact with Twilight, and her muzzle drew closer to Twilight's neck, but never close enough.

Part of her was aware of how unhealthy it was to stay with Twilight, but she kept coming up with excuses in her head to keep her there. Especially since Grubber was becoming closer to Spike and his coltfriend Thorax, who appeared in the castle twice. Tempest wondered if there was a polyamorous relationship there, but she couldn't tell.

Tempest was currently waking up to the chirping of birds outside her room; the beautiful daylight basking on her fur. Before she could fully wake up, she felt the thundering in her heart again, for she didn't know what Twilight had planned.

She steadily got off the bed and opened the door, only to be welcomed by a completely silent castle. Did Twilight leave to do something else?

Then there was talking, talking that Tempest could hear from outside the castle. As Tempest walked closer, she recognized Rarity's voice.

"Well, darling, you should tell her if you're so certain..."

"I don't want to do that to her, she's been nothing but wonderful to me." Twilight's voice. "I just can't believe-"

Tempest tripped over her hooves and nearly slammed her head onto the tile floor, causing Twilight and Rarity to stop talking altogether. Tempest was mentally cursing herself by the time the castle door opened.

"Tempest, are you okay?!" Twilight asked. Tempest nodded her head.

"Just a bit tired I suppose." _She was talking about me, she wants to get rid of me._ "Ready to spend the day together?"

"You bet! I was hoping to show you the best places in Ponyville, to make you feel more at _home."_ Twilight beamed.

Tempest could hardly enjoy her smile, especially when she thought that Twilight was going to kick her out of her castle and leave her all alone. She followed Twilight outside of the castle, and saw Rarity trotting back to her boutique.

Never in a million years had Tempest expected to be welcomed in a town ever since she left her hometown, and no mare had ever loved her. Any mare that did swing that way couldn't see past her broken horn and scar. And as nice as Twilight was, Tempest didn't think she'd be any different.

"I wanted to spend some time with you at the Sugarcube corner, catch a play at the Ponyville Theater, and then we'll meet up with some of our friends at the Hay Burger. Sound good?" Twilight asked.

Tempest nodded, surprised at how date-like most of her plans seemed to be. Even though she wanted a lot of time with just Twilight, Tempest was looking forward to getting to know the other heroes of Equestria.

As they took their seats at the Sugarcube Corner, Twilight and Tempest enjoyed talking to each other whilst eating cupcakes.

"I, uh, didn't know that there were so many reformed creatures that live here." Tempest commented. "I'd never guess that Starlight and Trixie caused great mischief like taking over towns."

"Yeah, it's wonderful that they found each other." Twilight smiled. "Discord too, he's been dating Fluttershy for two years now."

"Isn't he immortal?" Tempest asked, not being able to judge. She should've let Twilight's immortality alone guide her away from falling in love, but it seemed that her heart wanted the impossible.

"Yeah, but he's got more magic than Celestia and Luna combined." Twilight told her. "He's more than able to make Fluttershy immortal if they decide to stay together for that long."

"And yet he lets them be in charge, I suppose he has his reasons." Tempest decided. "The Crusaders also told me that Applejack and Rarity were to be married?"

"Yes! Applejack longed for Rarity for a long time before confessing her feelings. Rarity broke up with her current coltfriend, and she confronted Applejack at her barn." Twilight smiled. "He was an asshole, so we're glad that he moved back to his hometown."

 _"Ugh,_ he was the worst! Good thing my ma...I mean Rainbow Dash was able to knock some sense into him." Pinkie approached them.

"It was quite a tough time." Twilight agreed. "Evil will always be a force to be reckoned with, but at least we can face it _together."_

Twilight opened up her wings to bring Pinkie and Tempest into a hug, and Tempest chose to fit her muzzle into the crook in Twilight's neck. She probably was going to lose touch with Twilight anyway, so fuck it.

Twilight tucked her wings back in, and Tempest awkwardly pulled away.

"You should get in line for the play, I'll catch up." Twilight winked.

Tempest nodded, getting up and leaving. She guessed that she was also going to tell Pinkie the news of abandoning Tempest for Celestia knows what. She just didn't want to be there to hear it.

Then, as she kept walking, she entertained the idea that Twilight could've been talking about any mare. Hopefully the play would be entertaining enough to take her mind off of things.

When Tempest walked into the theater, the employees' eyes lit up.

"You must be Twilight's guest, Tempest Shadow right?" said a black changeling employee.

Tempest nodded, shocked to see a changeling that didn't open themselves to love. She tried not to stare at the female employee's holed body, but she flew closer.

"My name's Ali, I'll be taking you to the private theater room." the changeling insisted, leading Tempest to the biggest room in the Ponyville Theater.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Popcorn?" Ali asked, hovering over Tempest like a hummingbird.

"Um, nothing right now. Thanks." Tempest took her seat in the third row closest to the stage.

"Okie, enjoy the show!" Then Ali zipped away in the blink of an eye.

 _That was weird._

Minutes later, Twilight walked down the dark stair steps with a pink aura emitting from her horn to guide her to Tempest's row. She slowly walked towards Tempest, but something was different.

Tempest was too frozen in the moment to say hi to her, especially with the awkward way Twilight was staring at her. Like she had no shame in it.

"Is something wrong?" Tempest finally spoke. "Did...Pinkie say something back there?"

"Nothing that'll change my mind." Twilight laughed, still holding that same awkward demeanor. "Ready for the play?"

Tempest nodded, she could use some silence with the thoughts battling inside her head. Maybe when the play got interesting, those thoughts would die down and she could enjoy the moment.

The actors for the play weren't ponies that Tempest recognized, all she knew so far was the play's premise: two mares that had feuding families that were homophobic and hated each other.

Then, one of the two main characters finally stepped on stage.

 _"Starlight?"_ Tempest whispered.

"She and Trixie thought it'd be fun to take up acting." Twilight smiled. "This is their first play, and they practiced many nights too!"

Tempest didn't think that practice was needed, not when Starlight and Trixie's chemistry spoke for itself. In fact, Tempest was so riveted by their performance, that she didn't even think about the lack of audience until now.

Her and Twilight were the only ponies watching the play.

"Did you reserve this performance just for us?" Tempest asked.

 _"Mmhmm."_ Twilight kept watching the play, blinking dreamily for Celestia knows why.

Tempest felt something light on her back, and it felt like everything was spinning in her mind. What was happening? She thought that Twilight wanted her gone!

Her ears flattened and she was staring intensely at the play, not focusing on it anymore. Twilight's calm gaze and wing on her back was taking up any focus she once had.

But then she remembered Celestia, the co-ruler of all of Equestria. If Twilight was even stupid enough to make a move...the things that Celestia could do to Tempest would be horrifying. The things that she could do to Twilight might be **_worse._**

The thought sent Tempest reeling away from Twilight's touch. She fell on the floor, causing Twilight to get up and look at her with concern.

"Celestia would _kill_ you." Tempest whispered, not getting up from the floor.

"She doesn't own me." Twilight huffed. "After tonight, we're _through."_

 _"What?!"_ Tempest hissed quietly.

But then Tempest remembered the conversation that Twilight had with Rarity, about doing something to a mare that's been nothing but wonderful to her.

It wasn't kicking her out of the castle. No, Twilight was telling her friends that she was going to break up with Celestia.

"I'm sorry if I misinterpreted things, but I can't continue to be with Celestia when all I think about is **_you."_** Twilight apologized. "We can talk after the play."

This wasn't happening, Tempest's hooves were trembling as she got back in her seat. Was it fear? Excitement?

The play ended with Starlight's character faking her death, only for Trixie's character to drink poison. Both characters died and the families grieved and ended their feud.

Tempest frowned, a sad story like her own. The one mare to like her back, and the ruler of Equestria holds their lives in the very balance.

Tempest silently followed Twilight out of the theater, contemplating on her words. She thought that Celestia was nice at first, but the glare that the Sun Princess gave her spoke a thousand cursed words.

If Tempest got a death stare from talking to Twilight, who knows what dating her will get.

"Twilight, I do feel the same." Tempest admitted. "But I don't know what Celestia is capable of, what if she wants to hurt you for leaving her? Or hurt me?"

"She may be a little selfish, but I know her." Twilight admitted. "She's been this motherly and protective leader for as long as I can remember; I'll always be the number one student she raised. In due time, who knows? She may even be happy for me!"

"Besides, where's that mare that took on four princesses at once in Canterlot?" Twilight teased. "I know you're a much better mare now, but you're still strong as you were then. Even stronger!"

"That was reckless of me, still." Tempest allowed herself to smile. "Even if Celestia is perfectly fine with this, it still blows my mind. You want to be with _me,_ over _her?"_

"It's what my heart wants." Twilight shrugged, looking at Tempest with those ridiculously big eyes.

Tempest found herself being pulled towards those eyes, barely noticing their muzzles coming closer until-

 _"Hey Twipie, how you doing?!"_

Pinkie came out of nowhere and knocked Twilight onto the dirt.

"Remember fillies, cheating is wrong!" Pinkie glanced at Tempest, keeping a big grin on her face. "Cause somepony could get hurt!"

"T-Thanks Pinkie, you can go now." Twilight groaned.

"But I came here to take you two to Hay Burger, everypony is waiting for you." Pinkie frowned.

"Oh, r-right you are Pinkie!" Twilight realized. "I suppose I am a little hungry, let's get going."

Tempest followed Pinkie and Twilight, the former keeping her signature hop as they made their way to Hay Burger. She wondered if all of Twilight's friends knew what was going on.

She wondered if they were all disapproving of Twilight's decision.

Every few minutes, Twilight would glance at Tempest and give a small smile. It was still blowing Tempest's mind that the Princess of Friendship liked her that way. She could only hope everything would work out in the end.

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Discord were all waiting for them at a circular booth. Most of their stares were unreadable, except Fluttershy remaining friendly as always.

"Hello Tempest." Fluttershy smiled, leaning towards Discord. "How was the play?"

"Really good." Tempest replied. "Starlight and Trixie were great on stage."

She could see Rarity whispering to Applejack out of the corner of her eye. Then, she noticed Pinkie pulling up chairs to make room for everypony. With the three chairs in a row, Twilight and Tempest sat on the end chairs while Pinkie sat in the middle.

"So, you telling Celestia?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Yes."

"And you two...?"

"Haven't done a single thing!" Pinkie grinned.

"Well, hopefully not. What I'm asking is, did you talk to Tempest too?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I did." Twilight said. "She feels the same way."

"No surprise there." Applejack finally smiled. "Just don't make the same mistake twice, you need to talk to Celestia right away."

"Got it."

The rest of the evening was a lot better with everypony at ease again (except Pinkie). Tempest got to hear more about Applejack and Rarity's wedding. Even though the two mares wanted to get married asap, the wedding wasn't happening for another six months. Rarity wanted to make sure everything was perfect; identical to the wedding she's planned ever since she was a filly.

Tempest didn't think she'd ever be deserving of such a future, not since she lost her horn. But there was something blooming in her heart when she looked at Twilight's friends having such a good time. She didn't feel jealous anymore.

All in all, it was a pretty good evening.

* * *

"How did you feel when Spike started dating the leader of the changelings?"

"Well, I wasn't all that surprised." Twilight laughed as her and Tempest walked back to the castle. "He had came out to us long before then. So when I saw him bring Thorax to the Crystal Empire, I knew there was a connection there."

"I think Grubber likes them both." Tempest admitted. "But he's never dated anyone before, and I feel a little protective of him. I don't know if he's ready to date a drake and a leader of an entire species."

"Don't worry, I've done many studies on dragons and changelings!" Twilight reassured her. "If Grubber has any questions, I'm happy to help!"

"T-Thank you so much for giving both of us a second chance." Tempest stopped walking, turning to face Twilight. "I don't know where we would be if you didn't."

Twilight wasn't sure she should say, except she leaned closer for the second time that day. Her wings flapped as she excitedly moved close-

Suddenly, a burst of magic in front of the castle startled them both. They pulled away and looked at the pony staring at them both.

Princess Celestia.


	3. Downfall

Princess Celestia held her head high as her intimidating eyes never left Twilight and Tempest, who were staring at her with the same intensity.

"What was Tempest doing in front of you?" Celestia asked.

Twilight prepared a teleportation spell to use on Tempest, and Celestia lunged, using her wings to increase her speed. Twilight was faster, and Tempest was gone moments before Celestia crash-landed at Twilight's hooves.

Twilight frowned when she took in her soon-to-be-ex-marefriend smothered in dirt from falling over. Celestia slowly got up and shook the dirt off, licking her wings quickly.

"Where did you send her?" Celestia whispered.

"I'm not telling you!" Twilight sighed. "Not when we already have so much to talk about."

"Right, you still haven't verbally reciprocated my love." Celestia stopped grooming and looked at Twilight. "I've come here to put your mind at ease about us, because I love you from the moon and back. I'm aware that we have eternity to figure this all out, but I don't want you falling for anyone else, my star pupil."

Twilight's ears flattened, knowing that everything was wrong here. She knew she wasn't in love, but she realized that she wasn't even falling in love either. The most she felt for Celestia was when she could feel the tall mare walk past her down hallways in the castle. Even their first kiss felt weird, as if she was kissing her own mother.

Twilight had rationalized her lack of feelings over and over again: maybe she was aromantic, or demi, anything to justify why she couldn't feel strongly for the Princess that gave her everything. She could hardly understand why she's even willing to give up that for a unicorn that she once called her enemy.

But she knew one look from Tempest did more to her than Celestia roaming her purple body with her delicate hooves. Twilight wanted to break things off now more than ever.

She knew what Rarity meant know, her and Tempest were **_meant to be._**

"I don't need eternity to decide my decision." Twilight told her. "It's over, Celestia. I realized that I was never in love with you, and I can't change that."

"I can give you a d-dose of a love spell!" Celestia begged. "Twilight, there's no need to be so rash. Allow me to use my magic, and I can make you feel the same way for me-"

 _"No!_ Do you ever take me seriously?!" Twilight finally snapped. "I'm a grown mare just like you now, not a conflicted filly! I'm just as free-thinking and responsible as you, maybe even more responsible!"

"And _who_ do you have to thank for that?" Celestia scowled. "You were just a friendless egghead with your muzzle stuck in books before you met me, you owe me _your life!_ As the co-ruler of Equestria, I demand that you remain dedicated to me for eter-"

 ** _"Fuck no!"_** Twilight yelled.

Celestia went silent, her entire body trembling as she held herself back. Twilight didn't care, staring daggers at her former teacher.

"You spoiled simple pony, you were **_nothing_** before I turned you into a princess." Celestia growled. "You were right by the way, I was never impressed with your pathetic spurts of magic. I only turned you into an alicorn so I could feel the luxurious purple fur on your ass and hear you cry out my name for eternity."

"I..." Twilight's eyes widened.

"You cannot leave me Twilight. If you do, you'll have nothing left." Celestia sighed. "I can destroy Ponyville, take away your wings, and imprison your friends all with a beam of powerful magic if you don't stay with me."

"Celestia, if you're really in love with me, you'd leave me and Tempest alone." Twilight frowned.

 _"I fucking_ knew _that you liked her!"_ Celestia cried. "I can't believe it, this is how you're going to let us break up? For a no good, hornless, scarred blank-flank?"

"She is more of a mare than you'll _ever be!"_ Twilight retorted. "Celestia, you were one of the most important ponies in my life, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because, I've given you everything and all I've asked is for your unwavering loyalty." Celestia stepped away from Twilight, taking a deep breath. "I've made up my mind. Twilight, if you follow through with breaking up with me, I won't destroy Ponyville or hurt your friends. But I'll have to consult the other princesses about having your status reverted back to a unicorn, as well as evict you from this castle."

"So, your decision." Celestia held her stern expression.

"I'm standing by my decision." Twilight decided.

Before Celestia could react, Twilight teleported back into her castle, casting a protection spell over her castle before calling out for Spike.

"Spike?!" Twilight yelled through the halls. _"Spike!"_

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Spike ran to Twilight's side.

"Hurry, get a paper and pen, I need to said a letter to Princess Luna. It's an emergency." Twilight explained. "Celestia is planning on taking everything that I have."

Spike didn't ask anymore questions. He flew away and came back seconds later with a piece of paper and a feather pen, ready to write Twilight's letter.

 _"Dear Princess Luna, the stability of Equestria is in your sister's hooves. I've dumped her for another mare, and now she's threatening to take away everything I have. I expected Chrysalis, Tirek, and even Starlight Glimmer to be the cause of my downfall, but never the mare that practically raised me. You need to reason with her before it's too late, before somepony gets hurt. Your sister's former student, Twilight Sparkle."_

Spike rolled up the letter and blew green fire at it, sending it to Luna's room. Twilight collapsed, covering her eyes with her hooves and gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry, this is what I was worried about."

"Tempest?" Twilight stood up. "How long have you been there?"

"I got here as soon as I heard you yelling for Spike." Tempest responded. "I'll gather your friends here, we may have a war coming straight to Ponyville-"

"Celestia is not going to cause a war." Twilight insisted. "She's just extremely emotional, she'll get over it after a few days. I just need her sister to keep her from making any impulse decisions that she'll regret later."

"I'm not leaving your side." Tempest decided. "Not until Princess Luna responds to your letter, at least."

Twilight didn't protest, she knew that Tempest was willing to die for her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Instead she walked towards Tempest and pressed her head against the unicorn's neck.

"I don't want to wait for this to blow over." Twilight looked into Tempest's eyes. "I want to kiss you now. Celestia shouldn't stop us from loving each other."

Tempest looked up to see that Spike had left, before lowering her head to meet Twilight's lips with her own. Never in her life had Tempest felt this much emotion; intense love and fear were swirling in her head. It had become too much, and Tempest pulled away to run to the window.

There only a few feet away, was Princess Celestia staring at Tempest with shock on the other side. Tempest lifted her hoof, and Celestia scowled before teleporting away.

* * *

The darkness and silence of the night sky was overwhelming as soon as Celestia teleported back to Canterlot. Her normal surroundings felt so much heavier that she couldn't move right away. It was still sinking in that her former student, that had meant so much to her, had denied her in every way.

She loved Twilight so much, gave her _everything!_ And she still ended up falling in love with a mortal unicorn, if Celestia could even call her _that._

Celestia unfolded her wings and started flying to her castle. Now that the moon was up, Luna would be awake. It would be perfect time to start discussing about Twilight's fate, and once she got her sister on her side, they could corner Princess Cadance. After all, the pink alicorn has an emotional attachment to Twilight as Celestia once did, and two against one would force her to accept Twilight's forced resignation.

She flew into an open window in the castle to see Luna waiting for her. She barely landed on her hooves and stood up to face her sister, making sure to keep her calm demeanor.

"My dear Lulu, it appears that Twilight had manipulated me." Celestia lied. "She convinced me that she was in love with me so she could become a Princess, and have her own castle and power. It was a mistake that I let love blind me, but we must undo this mistake and change her back into a unicorn."

"Sister...I received a letter from Twilight only a few minutes ago." Luna began.

 _Shit,_ Celestia thought.

"She said that she broke up with you for another mare, and I understand that it hurts you greatly." Luna frowned. "But I know Twilight, she genuinely worked for all of this. And your relationship with her didn't even start until the night of your play, so how would she have told you this without a relationship forming at the time you made her Princess?"

"I-"

"Tia, you need rest." Luna approached her sister and rested her wing on her back. "I'll use a sleeping spell to help you, and I'll check on your dreams several times tonight. Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

Celestia felt the anger inside her rising until it all disappeared. She felt a pink energy emitting from her sister's horn, and started to feel drowsy.

"You...need to believe me!" Celestia begged as she fell onto the floor. "Twi..."

Celestia didn't finish her sentence before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Luna teleported Celestia's body onto the nearest bed in the castle, and sighed.

 _"Oh dear sister, please be okay."_

 **Two weeks later**

Twilight finally felt like she was living her best life: she was living with Tempest in the castle, two of her best friends were planning their wedding, her school was thriving better than ever, and Thorax took Spike and Grubber to his hive only a few days ago.

It was just a vacation, and Spike and Grubber would be back in a few days, but it gave Twilight plenty of time to be intimate with her new marefriend. And the night before, they had made love for the first time for both of them. It was _perfect._

She felt comfort as Luna raised the moon over Ponyville, remembering the letter Luna sent back, telling her that everything would be okay. Twilight heard nothing from Celestia, and hoped to speak to her on good terms one day. They'd have eternity to figure it out.

Twilight froze in the middle of her walk down the hallway, remembering that her beloved was _mortal._ She wondered if she had the same power that her former mentor had; perhaps she could make her marefriend immortal. Was there any law against that?

 _No,_ Twilight thought, _there's hardly any laws in Equestria to begin with._

Twilight was no longer frozen in concern, prancing down the hallway to the bed she shared with Tempest. She knew that Tempest was waiting for her, probably reading one of Twilight's books. Her heart bloomed with love at the thought, and all was well.

* * *

The same could not be said for Princess Celestia.

She had explosive fits with any of the guards that spoke to her, and avoided her sister when she could. Time couldn't heal this wound, she was convinced of it.

The one mare she couldn't seem to avoid was her and Luna's therapist, and Celestia knew that her sister had set the therapist to check up on her constantly. The beige-colored unicorn followed Celestia down the hallway, taking notes and adjusting her glasses over her big blue eyes.

"Celestia, please let me help you-"

"What do _you_ know about us alicorns?" Celestia snapped. "Hundreds of years later, Twilight will still not want me. But both you and Tempest will be dead by then. Maybe sooner if you don't **_leave me alone!"_**

Her therapist, Cookie Hooves, shrieked and bolted in the other direction. She ran past Princess Luna, who flew to her sister's side.

"Celestia, _please,_ you may have as much time to grieve as you wish, but you cannot lash out at the guards and servants of our castle." Luna pleaded. "I love you, dear sister. We're all here for you."

"Except Twilight. And she's all that matters." Celestia looked out the window, avoiding Luna's gaze.

"Celestia! You can't be saying that none of us matter! That... _I_ don't matter?" Luna stepped back. "I'm the most important pony in your life, and you are in mine. Twilight is allowing you time to move on, that's all she can do."

 _"All_ she can do?!" Celestia's head swiftly turned as she glared daggers at her sister. "She can give back **_everything_** that I gave her. Her wings, her castle, her friends, her damn dragon, and her place in Ponyville. I gave her a home there, when she should be back in Canterlot-"

"You sent her there!" Luna retorted, backing up against the wall. Celestia moved towards her and stopped.

"I made a mistake, letting her go. I made a mistake, coming back to her." Celestia whispered. "I made a mistake thinking you'd understand. Cause _nopony_ loves you like I love Twilight."

Luna's eyes widened and she bolted in the same direction that Cookie Hooves left. Princess Celestia took a deep breath, one that did nothing to calm the raging storm in her heart.

She walked into her room, slamming the door closed with a swift kick of her back hoof. Her thoughts wouldn't **_stop..._**

She thought about waiting for Tempest to pass away, for Twilight to open her eyes and realize that there was only one infinite love in her life.

But what if Twilight still denied her? Waiting in agony, only to have her heart broken all over again would be too much for Celestia.

 _What am_ _I_ _supposed to do?!_

Then, the thoughts of Twilight and Tempest being together were again replaced with the violent thoughts that Celestia was trying to repress. Thoughts of Tempest being turned into a broken bloody pile of limbs in front of Twilight, and knowing that after such violence, Twilight would never fight back again. Rather, the light of rebellion would be extinguished from her forever.

One day, she would thank Celestia in ways that would arouse her if she wasn't so livid.

These fantasies were too good to pass up, and Princess Celestia channeled her anger in a way that Princess Luna did over a thousand years ago. Orange swirls of magic rapidly surrounded her body before all of them entered Celestia's body at once, and she vanished into a white ball before the ball disappeared, revealing a different pony entirely.

 ** _Daybreaker._**

She grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Daybreaker knew that she could accomplish what her weak former self could not: **_killing Tempest._**

But why stop there? Daybreaker could destroy buildings and countless lives, and Twilight would surrender quickly. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the fire that made up her mane and tail; _she could light **Ponyville on fire!**_

Daybreaker noticed that the carpet beneath her was on fire, and she put it out with a few stomps of her hoof. After all, she couldn't have Luna know of her plan until after the deed was done. Well, she could _easily_ get rid of her if necessary.

Daybreaker opened the window to see the sun shining brighter than ever, and she cursed angrily. It was supposed to be _nighttime,_ and Luna would notice the sun right away.

Well, guess she had to get rid of her now.

 _"CELESTIA!"_ She heard her dumb former sister cry out. _"CELE-"_

Daybreaker kicked the door down and ran towards Luna and clocked her in the head, rendering her unconscious. She casted an even stronger sleeping spell that would keep Luna asleep for **days.**

"By then, I'll decide what to do with her." Daybreaker huffed.

She teleported Luna's body into the nearest closet and locked the door. Killing seemed unnecessary at the moment, unless she wanted to kill both her and Princess Cadance. Then her and her beloved Twilight could be the sole rulers of Equestria.

It was a possibility that Daybreaker found _delightful._

Daybreaker returned to the window and breathed in the fresh air, feeling absolutely euphoric now that Tempest's death was within her grasp.

She leaped out the window and took flight, teleporting to a few yards from Ponyville.

She saw some stray ponies outside, huddled in a circle. But everypony else appeared to be asleep and in their homes still. Daybreaker smirked, her eternal sunlight didn't give her away here.

She flew closer to Ponyville, and a ball of fire generated from her mouth.

Aiming her muzzle in the direction of the pony circle, she spat the ball of fire right into Ponyville, causing the area to catch in **_flames._**

She heard desperate screaming, but her rampage had only begun.


	4. Wildfire

Daybreaker flew over the buildings of Ponyville, contemplating on which one of them to destroy. If she destroyed one of the homes of Twilight's closest friends, perhaps Twilight would surrender right away.

It was when she was thinking this that her eyes landed on the nauseatingly colorful Sugarcube Corner. Daybreaker grinned until she saw Rainbow Dash run out the front door and fly up to face her.

She expected the blue pegasus to yell at her, but she flew right into Daybreaker's chest plate and started hitting it with her hooves. Her movements became more desperate as Daybreaker flew out of her reach and shot a ball of fire.

Rainbow Dash flew out of the way in a rather clumsy movement, her eyes wide.

 _"Celestia?"_ Dash gasped.

Daybreaker took the moment of shock to shoot more fireballs at her, and when Rainbow Dash avoided another fireball, she flew right in the direction of another one. The fireball hit her and consumed her entire body, and after two seconds of agonized screaming, Rainbow Dash was no more than a pile of ash on the ground.

The Element of Loyalty was dead.

Daybreaker wasn't too keen on killing one of her beloved's best friends, but it had to be done. She saw Pinkie and the Cakes escaping out the back door; Pinkie stopping to see the dark blue ash fall on the ground.

Celestia could see the glitter of oncoming tears in Pinkie's eyes before she threw her head to the sky and screamed.

 _"NO!"_ Pinkie sobbed. "Rainbow-"

"We have to go!" Mrs. Cake begged. "She'll kill us too!"

Daybreaker saw Pinkie turn around and follow the Cakes, her mane turning straight. She threw a fireball right into Sugarcube Corner, igniting it into flames.

 ** _"TWILIGHT!"_** Daybreaker shouted over the chaos. _"I've come to take you home!"_

* * *

Daybreaker's shout had woke up Twilight.

The little alicorn jolted out of her bed, finally being exposed to the desperate screams of dozens of ponies right outside her castle. Her eyes widened as she realized this was no senseless attack from a bugbear or Ursa Minor, or a strategically planned invasion like one from Chrysalis, but a brutal killing spree.

One out of ** _vengeance._**

 ** _Oh no._**

 _"...Celestia?"_ Twilight whimpered. She jumped out of the bed and opened her blinds, immediately being blinded by the bright sunlight and fire that cascaded the town. Twilight shrieked at the literal hell her home had become.

 _"Twilight!"_ Twilight felt Tempest's foreleg wrap around her shoulders, and her marefriend let out a gasp at the scene before them.

 _"I'm gonna kill her!"_ Tempest snarled, bolting for the door. Twilight stood for a few more moments, distracted by the bright flashes of wildfire, before she processed what her love had said.

"WAIT!" Twilight yelled, following Tempest's hoofsteps. She began to cry out through the hallways, even though Tempest was nowhere in sight. "Tempest, she'll kill you! You can't go out there!"

"And _what?_ We're just going to let her kill everyone else?!" Tempest's voice echoed back in response.

Twilight used a teleportation spell to appear in front of Tempest, standing between her and the front door. Tempest stopped moving, staring at the torn expression on Twilight's face. It was the same expression that the purple bookworm made when she was solving equations. After two minutes had passed, Twilight finally snapped out of her confusion, looking at Tempest.

"I know what to do."

* * *

 _"YOUR CROPS SHALL BURN!"_ Daybreaker cackled as she threw one fireball at the apple trees of Sweet Apple Acres, and another fireball at the barn itself. She thought she could hear a tiny scream from inside, but no more than that.

Daybreaker determined that Applejack and Big Mac were probably not inside the barn, which was somewhat of a good thing. She didn't need to kill any more of Twilight's best friends after all.

She turned away from the burning trees and flew towards the Friendship School. _This was it,_ she had felt that Twilight would not let this school burn. She would give up!

As she predicted, before she could release fire from her mouth, Twilight and Tempest ran in front of the school to stop her. Daybreaker grinned, aiming her unreleased fire at Tempest.

 _"STOP!"_ Twilight cried. "Daybreaker, **y-you win.** If you don't hurt Tempest, I will go back with Celestia to Canterlot. And belong to her for the rest of eternity."

 _"What?!"_ Tempest gasped. "Twilight, you can't be serious! You said it yourself! Celestia shouldn't stop us from loving-"

 **"Shut up."** Daybreaker hissed, before looking back at Twilight. "You...you mean it?"

"Truly, I realized that I made a mistake leaving Celestia." Twilight looked into Daybreaker's eyes. "Please, Daybreaker. I want to see my Celestia again, I miss her."

Daybreaker turned around and shot a beam of white magic at the burning buildings, extinguishing the flames. Soon, there was only charred buildings devoid of any fire. Daybreaker looked back at Twilight and lifted her head to the sky as she transformed back into Princess Celestia, who looked exhausted from the excessive use of magic.

"T-Twi...I'm sorry about the mess I made." Celestia panted. "When we get h-home...I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for the death of your friend."

"The...?" Twilight's eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head. "Nevermind that, I just want to rest my head on your chest. For a moment?"

"Anything for you, my love." Celestia raised a hoof and brought Twilight's head to her fluffy chest. "There, there. I'm so glad we could compromi-"

Celestia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt a pink magical sword enter her chest and exit through her back. Every single movement that she made caused more blood to pour onto Twilight's head.

After several moments of thrashing, the sword disappeared from Twilight's horn, and Celestia's unconscious body slumped into a pool of her own blood. Tempest could only stay frozen still as Twilight, still drenched in her former teacher's blood, took several steps back and looked at Tempest with teary eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen! I couldn't let her kill anyone else!" Twilight cried. "I'm such a stupid pony for not being more careful in breaking up with her."

"You did nothing wrong." Tempest insisted. "She was being possessive over you, and she was about to attack me that night. You had a right to be angry."

"She's not dead, it wouldn't be right to kill her." Twilight explained. "Plus, her fate must be decided by all the Princesses as well as witnesses. If death is her punishment then, so be it."

"What about the death of your friend? Which one was it?" Tempest asked.

"I..." More tears fell down Twilight's face. "I n-n-need to take Celestia's body back to Canterlot castle and then cleanse myself of her blood. Then I will allow myself to... _assess_ the casualties."

"Even now, you're still the task-oriented mare I fell in love with." Tempest confessed, briefly pressing her muzzle against Twilight's before pulling away. "I'll leave you to it, and I'll go see who needs help here."

"I...I love you too." Twilight replied. "I'll see you soon."

Twilight turned to Celestia's body, and with another spell, she teleported her and her former teacher to Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight and her teacher's body were teleported to one of the castle's hallways, where she could hear guards asking about the absence of both Princesses. After a few moments, two of the guards came into Twilight's view.

"Twilight, I...oh _great stars above!"_ The guard gasped at Celestia's body. "What happened?!"

"Princess Celestia finally snapped, and set Ponyville to flames to get me back." Twilight sighed. "I'm sure you guards knew the reason of her grievances lately."

"Indeed." The other guard nodded. "I thought she was just expressing great sorrow, as would most ponies after a breakup, but it seems that she was determined to keep you forever."

"Did...did you say that Princess Luna is missing as well?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, we've looked in all the rooms."

"Have you checked t-the closets?" Twilight whispered, hoping that she didn't have to deal with anymore dead bodies. The two guards looked at each other before taking off to check.

Without anypony to talk to, Twilight realized that her legs were shaking, and that Celestia's blood was sinking into the carpet below their hooves. Even now, when she knew that Celestia could hurt her no more, she was still afraid of the future.

"I must warn you, Princess Luna, your sister and her former student are covered in blood. It won't be a pretty sight."

"I've seen many wars in my day, nothing could-"

As Twilight expected, Luna covered her shriek with her own hoof, her cyan eyes staring at her sister's mortally injured body.

 _"I must heal her!"_ Luna cried.

"No!" Twilight gasped. "I m-mean, please imprison her and strip her of her magic, so she doesn't set anymore lands on fire or take anymore lives."

Princess Luna managed to look even more shocked then before, but even in her seemingly frozen state, she gave a small nod and teleported herself and her sister out of sight.

"Anything you want us to do, Princess Twilight?" the guard asked.

"Make sure that Celestia can't hurt anypony." Twilight said. "And send a letter to Candace and my brother. Princess Celestia has a lot of crimes to be held accountable for."

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

Fluttershy, fortunately, was far away from the fire.

In fact, Discord had soundproofed the cottage as soon as he heard indistinguishable loud noises stirring his dear Fluttershy. However, that didn't prevent Tempest from knocking the door down and prodding Discord with her hoof.

"You two! There's been a fire!"

Fluttershy leaped onto her four hooves, wide awake.

"F-F-Fire?" Fluttershy whimpered. "Is everypony okay?"

"No." Tempest winced at Fluttershy's broken expression. "That's why I came here, to collect Twilight's friends that have made it through the fire."

"And I don't suppose you'll tell us how this fire happened?" Discord frowned.

"Unfortunately, Celestia has turned on her own people." Tempest explained. "She was determined to tear down every building until she could bring Twilight back to Canterlot."

"It's Nightmare Moon all over again!" Fluttershy wailed, falling to the ground and covering her eyes with her hooves. "She's going to kill all of us!"

"Twilight managed to trick her into stopping her madness, and she's gone now. We're safe, Fluttershy." Tempest placed a hoof on her pink mane. "Come with me, we need to find Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash. Then we can go from there."

* * *

Tempest managed to find Rarity hiding under her bed. Once Tempest had coaxed her to crawl out, Rarity had told her that Applejack had spent the night with her. But as soon as they heard the fire start, Applejack led her to a safe hiding spot and ran to Sweet Apple Acres to save her family.

When Tempest asked if she returned, Rarity woefully shook her head. Discord and Fluttershy offered to look for Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, and Tempest thanked the two before she left for Sweet Apple Acres.

Tempest's gallops through the hillside leading to Sweet Apple Acres were the only sounds present in the otherwise silent wreckage of burned wood. Much to her horror, there was no barn, but instead there was a black splat of ash where it used to be.

As she ran closer, she saw an orange figure standing in the ashes. It was Applejack, weeping. Tempest stopped mid-run, and slowly approached her without a word.

"Big Mac w-was out of town...but Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were spending the time by themselves while I was wasting time with Rarity!" Applejack snarled. "They were my damn family, I _never_ should've left them!"

"You can't blame yourself or Rarity." Tempest sighed. "Blame me, I was the one that pissed Celestia off."

"You? Twilight was the one that broke up with her. Huh, maybe she's the reason my granny and baby sister are **_dead..."_**

"We don't know that, we need to do a search on all the missing ponies." Tempest insisted.

"Quit giving me false hope and leave me alone!" Applejack snapped.

"We need to gather the Elements of Harmony so we can restore Ponyville." Tempest told Applejack. "They need you, Applejack."

"...I'll be there in a few minutes." Applejack turned her back to Tempest. "Now go."

* * *

Pinkie was near the remains of Sugarcube Corner, crying hysterically.

Through her crying, she managed to get out that the Cakes did not come back to Ponyville despite the news of safety. Discord, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie were in the town square. And Rarity once more asked where Rainbow Dash was.

 ** _"She's gone!"_** Pinkie yelled, breaking into sobs once more. "That monster **_killed her!"_**

Tempest, who was within earshot, stopped in her tracks. So not all the Elements of Harmony survived Daybreaker.

"P-Pinkie, everypony is watching you. We need to remain strong for the sake of Pony-"

 ** _"We were in love, you asshole!"_** Pinkie shouted in Rarity's face.

"I...I'm sorry!" Rarity lost it and started crying as well. She kept saying sorry over and over again, and was on her 20th apology when Twilight appeared in the middle of the two crying mares, cleansed of all the blood that was on her body.

"Twilight...Rainbow Dash **is dead."** Tempest told her.

* * *

Celestia woke up feeling a tightness on her sides, and all she could see was dark grey in her vision. As soon as she fully regained consciousness, she saw that she was behind bars in a cell by her lonesome.

"HELLO?" Celestia yelled. No response.

She looked at her wings, which were tied firmly to her sides with a silver belt with a lock on it. When she tried to use magic to tinker with the lock, she felt a sharp pain her horn. With her hoof, she rubbed her horn until she felt a magic-restricting ring at the bottom of it.

She placed a hoof on her chest, which was completely healed from Twilight's unexpected attack. Celestia sighed, not blaming Twilight for her hysterical reaction. However, she hoped to sway her fellow Princesses into giving her a light sentence so she could be with her Twilight again. She understood if it took a few years, but she hoped to be in her beloved's good graces again.

"Good evening, Celestia."

"Luna, dear sister?" Celestia called out. "Oh thank the stars you are here! It seems that the guards have placed me in a quite uncomfortable situation in this cell. I need some fresh air-"

"You won't be experiencing that for a long time, if I have my way."

Luna appeared on the other side of the cell, where Celestia could only see her glaring eyes in the darkness.

"As soon as I saw your body, I felt an instinct to heal you. But then Twilight and the guards told me **everything** that happened. Especially what you did with me when I called for you." Luna hissed. "The closet was _not_ a comfortable place to wake up."

"I'm sorry, dear sister-"

"Don't call me that ever again." Luna's voice was wavering. "For hundreds of years, I've done nothing but support you and love you. Even when our parents died, even when our friends and lovers became nothing but dust, I was by your side until _you pushed me away!"_

"And I'm not talking about the banishment, that was my fault." Luna whispered. "I'm talking about when you tossed me aside cause you 'needed' to be with Twilight. You forced something on her, and she didn't deserve to be treated like that! You treated the closest ponies in your life like **_shit!"_**

"I'm sorry that you think that-"

Celestia felt a spell of magic seal her lips shut as Luna's glare only intensified.

 _"Your trial will be in two days. Prepare yourself, foul beast."_


	5. Justice

For the next two days, whenever Twilight wasn't managing the restoration of Ponyville, she was weeping for the losses of Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, and other ponies that have either not been found or confirmed dead. Sometimes, Pinkie had walked into her room where they'd cry together with Tempest occasionally checking up on them.

Usually, Twilight would stop sobbing to ask questions about the fleeting romance between Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie would stop to answer. Eventually, they'd break down and start crying again.

The morning of the third day, Twilight, her marefriend, and their friends took a train to Canterlot among many other ponies that wanted to witness the trial of Princess Celestia, the former co-ruler of Equestria. When Twilight remembered that she was such, it was hard to process that their trusted leader had attacked and killed in her own land.

As Twilight leaned against Tempest and looked away from the window, she noticed that Applejack and Rarity were not sitting together. Instead, Applejack sat in the upper left corner of the seating area and Rarity sat in the lower right corner of it.

"Tempest, do you think they broke up?" Twilight gulped.

"Broke up? No." Tempest kept looking at the floor. "But something as devastating as this is sure to hurt relationships."

Twilight knew that this was worse than anything Equestria has faced before. Luna never killed in her rage, and neither had Chrysalis or even _Discord._ Celestia was the one out of all immortals and leaders that went to this extreme, and Twilight knew that many ponies would study and analyze her as a historical figure, wondering what motivated her to succumb to evil.

 _Was...was it unrequited love? Did I lead her on?_

Twilight wasn't ready to answer the question she asked herself, and just sat in silence as the train made it's arrival in Canterlot.

Everypony stepped off the train and went through a line of advanced security that lead to the castle. Every unicorn was to wear a magic-restricting ring and every pegasus was to wear a belt restricting their wings. Every possession was to be put in one of the lockers before each pony walked into the recently dusted and beige courtroom. It hadn't been used in centuries, but that was going to change.

Celestia stood in the corner of the room with her horn and wings restricted, staring at all the ponies coming in from the tall cage she was placed in. Every time a new pony walked into the room, Celestia's ears perked in hopes for Twilight to walk in. Unfortunately, Luna had suspected her anticipation and tied her muzzle shut until the trial was almost over. No matter, she still had a chance to speak in her defense later on.

She saw Princess Cadance walk in, her determined stride turning into a hesitant walk as she noticed her adopted aunt in the cage. Shining Armor, who was walking beside her, whispered in her ear, and she resumed her stride. Celestia's confidence wavered, knowing that the Princesses would likely rule unanimously in favor of a severe punishment if she didn't come up with a strategically planned speech that'd win back the hearts of her beloved and her sister. If that worked, then perhaps a much lighter punishment would be ruled from 2-1 of the Princesses.

Countless hours had passed planning away in her mind when the great and beautiful Twilight Sparkle walked in the room with Luna on her right side and Tempest on her left. But Celestia hardly noticed them, never taking her eyes off her one and only.

The three princesses took their places behind their respective judge platforms on the left of Celestia's cage. Luna stood behind the highest platform in the middle, Cadance sat on her right next to Celestia's cage, and Twilight sat on her left, farthest from her former co-teacher.

"The trial of Princess Celestia begins." Luna announced to the ponies seated in front of her. "Princess Celestia is on trial for setting Ponyville on fire, destroying countless buildings, and taking the lives of 15 residents."

When the whole audience gasped, Celestia held back a shrug. Only 15 lives? That didn't sound that bad. Swaying her favorite ponies would be easier than she thought.

"First, we will allow all witnesses who wish to speak to do so. Twilight Sparkle will go last, and then Princess Celestia will be allowed to speak in her defense. Unlike with the witnesses, any of the three of us are allowed to interrupt Princess Celestia if w-we wish." Luna explained.

Celestia was relieved to see that her sister was being tested by this trial. Maybe she could use the remaining love her sister had to her own advantage.

But first, she had to tolerate the several hours of witnesses wailing for their lost loved ones. Especially the dreaded hour of Applejack screaming her lungs out about Celestia killing her baby sister and granny. Celestia rolled her eyes.

 _That old hag would've died the next day anyway._

Rarity approached Applejack in the middle of her sobs, and Applejack inched away from her, burying her own face in her hooves. After Rarity and Tempest described their experiences of the wildfire, Twilight spoke.

"Celestia, my former teacher and my first marefriend." Twilight revealed, knowing that their former relationship was hardly a secret anymore. "I never thought in a million years that I'd be standing here, staring at you in your cage. I thought that our relationship was that of a teacher and her student, and you'd always be proud of me in a non-romantic way. But that changed, and I stayed with you. I didn't know what love was, so I had no reason to leave."

"But then I met Tempest, and despite the horrible things you've said about her broken horn and her past, I could never love you like I love her." Twilight confessed. "Before beginning our relationship, I promptly broke up with you. But you threatened to destroy Ponyville and hurt my friends, before promising that you wouldn't. Well, we both know who the liar is now."

"Princess Luna, she killed one of the Elements of Harmony. It was Rainbow Dash." Twilight revealed. She could hear ponies whispering, and Pinkie whimpering, but she never took her eyes off Luna. "She killed _fillies_ and _old ponies_ , so remember that before you think of giving her a light sentence."

Princess Celestia's ears were flattened, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. She was trying to restrain herself from backing up into the corner of the cage. It would take a miracle for Celestia to get out of this situation.

"Now, it is time for Princess Celestia to defend herself." Luna used her magic to remove the rope from her sister's muzzle. "Well, you monster?"

"I...Twilight is _clearly_ grieving." Celestia managed to say. "As is all of Ponyville. But after a few centuries, none of this will matter, for all the other ponies in this room will be dead. That may sound cruel, but you know it's true, dear sister. Twilight, my mistake was that I had too much faith in you, so I gave you so much power. I had hoped you'd make the right decision to willingly love me in return for all the things I gave you, yet you still denied me. You're a smart filly, Twi. You know that Tempest will be dead in the blink of a eye, but I will be here **_forever."_**

"And you could never stop loving me, sister." Celestia pointed out. "And I will never stop calling you that, cause that is who you are. **My sister.** So I ask you from the bottom of my heart, put the whimpers of mortal ponies aside, and hear **me** out. I will spend every moment of eternity making up for the horrible words I've said. It is Twilight who needs to be stripped of her power and learn humility, not I. Please, just give me a second chance, and you won't _regret it~"_

The last two words that Celestia spoke trickled with a temptation that sent shivers throughout Luna's pelt. Princess Luna almost brought up old memories that she didn't want to remember about the beast that was once her sister. But...she couldn't. Those days were over now, and never to be brought up again. No, Celestia could never truly love, she just wanted control over everything. _Her, Twilight,_ _Equestria._ Luna had enough.

"E-Even if I wanted too, Twilight and Cadance will still rule in favor of harsh punishment." Luna winced. "But I don't, I never want to see you in power ever again. I don't want you to ever see the sun again."

 _"Lulukins."_ Celestia batted her eyelashes. "Please don't have one of your fits. We know that you'll forgive me quite easily, it's what family does. Twi, my love, do you have anything to say after all we've been through?"

Twilight looked at the group of witnesses, but not at her former teacher. Soon, this would all be over.

"You're done." Luna suddenly wrapped the rope around her sister's muzzle once more, then she turned to Twilight. "Come outside with me and Cadance. We will decide Celestia's sentence out there."

Two guards stood in front of Celestia's cage, and the three princesses stepped out into the castle hallway.

"I never thought my aunt could do such a thing." Cadance whimpered. "Surely she is sorry?"

"No, she isn't." Luna glared at her niece. "With the rare murderers that we have prosecuted in Equestria, we usually sentence them to death or life in prison. But I believe that death would be too kind for my sister."

"You don't think we should imprison her for eternity, do you?" Cadance gasped. "Nopony deserves that, not even Celestia herself."

"Perhaps we should strip her of her immortality then?" Twilight suggested. "With our combined powers, we could drain Celestia of her magic and revert her to a earth pony again. Then she'd be facing the same punishment as any other murderer."

"And she'd lose her position as co-ruler, never allowed to see what Equestria becomes without her." Luna nodded. "I think that is a great idea, Twilight Sparkle. Of course, I will have to raise the sun in her place, but I'd rather take on more responsibility than let her keep her magic."

"That's why I think we need to replace her, so Equestria remains balanced." Twilight grinned. "I have a _perfect_ idea for her replacement."

* * *

Celestia looked at the floor, ignoring all the glares from the Ponyville citizens until she heard Luna open the door. She had hoped that she managed to sway two of the princesses, but when she saw the glare in Luna's eyes, all her hopes plummeted into nothing.

"Princess Celestia is guilty of multiple murders and the destruction of a town, and she will be sentenced to removal of her alicorn immortality, her position as co-ruler, and life in prison." Princess Luna announced.

Several of the Ponyville witnesses grinned and clapped their hooves, crying with happiness. But Celestia felt anything but joy, this wasn't supposed to happen!

Celestia tried to speak, but the rope around her muzzle made it impossible. She looked at Twilight, who no longer refused to look at her, instead she stood tall with a growing smug smile. Her tail was swishing about as she looked to Luna.

"Of course, Equestria needs to remain balanced." Luna looked at Twilight. "So, we have a warrior and lover that will make a perfect Alicorn."

 ** _"Tempest Shadow."_**

That was Celestia's breaking point, she suddenly wielded her horn against her cage and kicked wildly against the cage bars. In her desperate movements, the rope around her muzzle slowly loosened until it fell off.

 _"YOU DARE CHOOSE A DEFORMED UNICORN?!"_ Celestia howled in the royal Canterlot voice. _"TWILIGHT, YOU EVIL SLUT. ONE DAY, I'LL ESCAPE AND YOU'LL_ ** _PAY-"_**

A black spell shot out of Luna's horn and into Celestia's chest. Celestia's pupils turned to dots as her movements completely stopped.

"We have no time to lose." Luna smirked. "Guards, get this cage to the castle."

* * *

It was a simple process to take Celestia's magic and distribute it among the Princesses, as well as Tempest. As soon as Luna donated some of her sister's former magic to Twilight's marefriend, Tempest turned into a ball of light for a few seconds, before turning into a taller alicorn. Her once absent horn, was just as long as Celestia's once was. And she had wings longer than any of the other Princesses.

"If you mind, Princess Luna." Tempest spoke. "I do not want to be called a Princess, but a Knight. I feel like it's my duty to protect Princesses like you and citizens as well. It just...feels right."

Another flash of light emitted from Tempest's flank, and Twilight grinned. On her marefriend's flank was a cutie mark with a knight helmet and sword next to it.

Celestia, now an Earth pony with a simple pink mane, was escorted back to her cell for the rest of her life.

Tempest Shadow, Knight of Defense, would spend every other week living with Princess Luna to help her lift the sun and manage the daytime routines that Celestia once took care of. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie volunteered to stay with Luna full-time for emotional support, and helping her with the daytime routines as well.

Twilight grinned as she looked outside of her window, watching her dear Tempest fly to Canterlot. Celestia tried to control her, with her fake gifts and vile threats. But Twilight was stronger than her _former oppressor,_ her _fake lover,_ her _mentally unstable ex-friend._

With her gone, Equestria was blooming and healthy again.

* * *

 **This story is finished, but there might be sequels, prequels, and alternative endings in the future to wrap up the unresolved subplots in the story. Depending on how many people want to read those :)**


End file.
